Eternal Happiness
by Kyoy Valentine
Summary: Another Oneshot between Tifa and Vincent. Enjoy it!


A/N: This is a repost, I recently changed my name on and took down all my stories. I changed a few things here and there and am reposting them. So i hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yea I was formaly known as Lucian's Angel87.This is my Birthday present to Vincent. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's a short one-shot. I thought about what to get Vincent and frankly I think eternal happiness with Tifa Lockhart is pretty good.

Disclaimer: I don't Vincent or anyone from FF: VII, they belong to Tetsuya Nomura. Man I wish I could buy them from him.

_I was frozen in time, but I feel as if my time is just beginning..._

-

**Eternal Happiness**

Vincent Valentine sat on a snow covered mountain top in the Nibel Mountains. This past week had been overwhelming for him. After all he'd proposed Tifa only two days ago. He was anxious as well as nervous. And now his son Sephiroth had come over from Midgar and asked him if they could take a walk. After all the events that had transpired over the last couple of months, things were okay between the two of them. In a way they are father and son again as if nothing had happen, but the pain was still there. But they had overcome that, and now in an awkward way they were a family.

"So what did she say? …" asked Sephiroth in a monotone voice but it contained a hint of happiness mixed with confusion tone to it.

"I told her not to answer me right away, I told her to think about it, really think about it….after all if she chose to be with me it would mean living forever, living the life of an immortal, and the injection she would have to take…so I told her to think about it and let me know when she had made her decision"

"If there's one thing I learned about Tifa in the past couple of months is that she's in love with you more than you'll ever know, she'll say yes"

"You do realize, that if she does say yes, Tifa will become your stepmother don't you?"

"Hahaha, I don't have to call her mom will I? But if you're wondering if I am going to have a problem with it no, I told Tifa once before that if could reverse time I would have made it so she would have met you and I would have been born to her, I know it sounds weird but you had to be there…."

"Vincent we should be heading back…. "

"You're right let's go. It is getting cold up here…"

So they began descending the large mountain terrain. Little did Vincent know, Sephiroth had asked Vincent for walk because of Tifa's asked him to get Vincent out of the house for a while until she got everything set up.

Meanwhile everyone was gathered together in the newly refurbished Shinra Mansion. All in all everyone from Avalanche as well as the new editions to the group was there. Which meant Zack, Cloud, Aries, Barret, Cid, Shera, Red XIII, Reeve, Yuffie, Marlene, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Denzel, Reno, Rude, Tetseng, Elena, and of course Rufus Shinra were all under one roof. They all came on Tifa's request. Tifa wanted to do something special and decided to give Vincent the surprise of his lifetime.

"Yo, Teef ! You really think he's going to be alright with this. I mean the man doesn't even like to talk to us more than a few minutes, what makes you think bringing all of us together will make him happy" asked Barret confused about a surprised Birthday Party for Vincent. It's not that Barret didn't like Vincent, in fact Barret respected Vincent the most out of anyone, but this thing was just not something that suited Vincent Valentine.

"Barret, it's not like we're going to put on clown suits and play musical chairs. It's just a small gathering of everyone who knows Vincent, and plus I don't think he knows what day is today." came Tifa's cheerful reply.

"I think she's right Barret, knowing Vinny boy I doubt he even knows today is his birthday" came cid with a drink in his hand.

Suddenly Cid was pushed out of the way by a very hyper-ninja. "So, Tifa what'd you get Vinny, I bet is a new coffin right. After all his old one must be getting pretty out of shape. After all the man's been sleeping in for 30 years."

"Yuffie! No I did not get him a coffin, and Vincent is not a Vampire. How many times do I have to tell you that. Plus you'll find out what I am going to give him after he gets it. Now stop jumping around before Cid hits you with a tranquilizer" said Tifa and moved to check around the living room to make sure it was all set.

"Yo! Tifa Vincent and Sephiroth are coming" came Reno's voice. He was the watchdog by the window that who was to keep an eye out for Vincent and Sephiroth.

"Alright everyone get ready and Kadaj turn off the lights!"

Vincent and Sephiroth had finally arrived back in Nibelheim. Vincent pushed the metal doors to the Shinra Mansion and turned to ask Sephiroth a question that had been on his mind since Sephiroth's unexpected arrival.

"Would you mind if I ask you why the sudden visit? In fact you didn't even call you were coming. Is everything alright back in Midgar?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" then Sephiroth looked at Vincent with a smirk that said I know something you don't and asked Vincent "You really don't have a clue don't you?"

Vincent just stared at Sephiroth. "Am I missing something? What don't I know?"

"Why don't you open the door and find out for yourself"

This of course lifted one of Vincent's eye brows in his elegant arch "what are you not telling me?"

"Open the door Vincent…" and Sephiroth moved ahead and opened door. Still with the eye brow raised Vincent walked into the darkness of his living room.

Everyone jumped up and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINCENT!" Vincent of course just stood there, shock evident in his eyes.

"I couldn't miss my own father's birthday party now can I?" came Sephiroth's voice from behind Vincent. He gave Vincent a slap on the back and moved in front with the others.

"_Today is October 13, my birthday…." _Was Vincent's thought as he watched Tifa come up to him and hug him. "Happy Birthday Vincent! It's been a while since we were all together and I figured what better time to bring them all together again than your birthday" Vincent gave a soft simile, and joined his friends and comrades.

The party went smoothly; it was really an Avalanche reunion with a few Shinra mixed in the bunch. Of course Cid and Reno got into a drinking contest and got drunk, and now Rude and Elena were busy trying to stop Reno from dancing on the table. Cid on the other hand was passed out on Shera's lap. But everything went smoothly for the night. As the night progressed Vincent found himself standing out in the terrace with a half filled wine-glass. Sephiroth joined him there and both of them just stared at the starry night in comfortable silence.

Then a thought occurred to him "How did Tifa know today was my Birthday?"

"I told her…you know you really should tell her these things. Especially if you're going to be spending rest of your life with her" was all Sephiroth's reply.

"She hasn't said yes…"

Just then Sephiroth saw Tifa coming towards them. "Who knows the night is still young…" said Sephiroth and left the terrace.

"Hey there you are, you know with everyone here I didn't get a chance to be with you since the party began" said Tifa as she wrapped her around Vincent and buried her face in Vincent's chest. Vincent held her like that, with his chin resting upon her head. "I missed you too"

Tifa let go Vincent and looked into his eyes. "Yes" was all she said.

"Yes?" Vincent asked looking confused.

Tifa laughed, "Yes, Vincent Valentine I want to marry you and live eternally by your side"

Vincent's crimson eyes brightened as he looked deep into Tifa's eyes. Vincent's normal right hand came to cup Tifa's face as his thumb brushed along her jaw.

"Are you sure? Eternity is a long time Tifa"

"Yes, I'm sure I was going to say yes right away then you told me wait and I figured what better time to tell you than your birthday.

Vincent smiled as he descended to brush Tifa's lips with his own. The simple brush of course was turned deep as Vincent took possession of her mouth and Tifa melted into his arms as his tongue dueled with hers. They were both breathless when they broke apart, Vincent's forehead was resting on Tifa's with his eyes closed and a content smile upon his face.

"You just gave me the only present I have wanted Tifa Lockhart"

-Fin-

**A/N:** I know everyone must be confused with the whole Sephiroth and the clones and all the Shinra being in the story. But what the heck I wanted to put all my fav. characters in this story. I hoped you enjoyed that, please Review.


End file.
